1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a tool for removing golf spikes from a golf shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf shoes include an array of spikes that are intended to hold the feet of a golfer stationary while the golfer completes his or her swing. The typical golf shoe has been formed with an array of threaded apertures that extend into the sole and into the heel. The typical golf spike has included a long metal projection that is sufficiently sharp to penetrate into the turf of the golf course. The projection has been formed unitarily with or mounted to a shank with an array of external threads configured for removable threaded engagement into the threaded apertures of the golf shoe. A disc-shaped base has extended outwardly between the pointed projection and the threaded shank. The disc is dimensioned and disposed for secure mounting adjacent the lower surface of the sole or heel when the shank is threaded into one of the apertures formed in the sole or heel.
Many golf courses now prohibit golf spikes with metal projections. Rather, most golf spikes now are formed entirely from plastic. The plastic golf spikes include a threaded plastic shank, a plastic disc adjacent the shank and a plastic projection or an array of plastic projections that extend from the disc in a direction opposite from the shank.
Golf spikes, and particularly the more recently used plastic golf spikes wear quickly and require replacement. A frequent golfer may change golf spikes several times during the course of a golfing season. Forces generated during normal wear of a golf shoe can deform the interengaged surfaces of the golf spike and the golf shoe sufficiently to complicate the threaded removal. As a result, a golfer typically must employ a tool to threadedly remove the golf spike. The golf spike removal process can be extremely difficult even with the benefit of a tool.
The typical golf spike includes a pair of diametrically opposed apertures that open to the lower face of the disc of the golf spike. The golf spike removal tool includes a pair of projections disposed and dimensioned to be received in the diametrically opposed apertures formed in the disc of the golf spike. The golfer inserts the projections of the tool into the apertures formed in the golf spike and then rotates the tool to remove the golf spike.
Golf spikes and golf shoes are manufactured by many different companies, and the respective companies have their own preferred arrangement for the holes formed in the disc of the golf spike. The differences relate to the sizes and shapes of the holes and the spacings between the holes. Thus, a tool may fit the apertures formed in one golf spike, but not in another. Some golf spike removal tools have a handle and a removable head. The golfer selects a head appropriate for the particular golf spikes on the golfer's shoes. The selected head then is mounted to the handle to permit removal of the golf spike.
The disc of the golf spike is formed from plastic, and hence the aperture for the golf spike removal tool extends into the plastic of the disc. Forces generated in an effort to remove a stubbornly wedged golf spike often will break or gouge the plastic near the apertures that are intended to accommodate the golf spike removal tool. Such damage to the disc can severely complicate the golf spike removal process and can render a conventional golf spike removal tool useless. The disc also can be damaged if the golfer inadvertently attempts removal with a tool that is not matched appropriately for the holes In the golf spike. In this regard, the differences between the apertures in the discs of different golf spikes often are fairly minor and might not be appreciated during the initial visual inspection of the golf spike. Hence, it is fairly common for a golfer to attempt removal with the wrong tool, thereby damaging the disc of the golf spike and substantially complicating the spike removal process. Golfers may resort to a conventional pair of pliers in an effort to remove a golf spike that has been damaged during an initial removal attempt. However, there are no good gripping surfaces on a golf spike and attempts to unthread a golf spike with a pair of pliers will seldom work.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a golf spike removal tool that can be used with all golf spikes and that is effective for removing golf spikes where the spike has become interengaged very tightly in the golf shoe.